Olympian Idol
by Unicute17
Summary: Annabeth Chase is an ordinary girl who auditions for the T.V show Olympian Idol there she meets a boy named Percy Jackson. Will she win the prize or the guy?
1. The Audition

**Authors Note:Hello my dear reader I hope u enjoy my first fanfic Olympian Idol I will try my best to update regularly but I get soooo much HW BTW I don't own PJO or HOO**

Olympian Idol

1 The audition

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth Chase sighed, this waiting process was so long and it was really trying her nerves.

"Hey it's OK don't be nervous" said her friend Thalia Grace who was also auditioning with her brother Jason.

"I'm fine it's just that all this waiting kinda makes you feel like bundle of nerves" Annabeth said tapping her guitar.

"It's Olympian Idol" said Thalia "They like to make you wait to add to the drama".

"I know but still" said Annabeth.

"Jason Grace" the host Hermes Stoll called.

"Wish me luck guys" Jason whispered. They wished him luck and he went to his audition,when he came out in his hand was a silver slip of paper that said that he made it to Olympian idol. Annabeth and Thalia gave him a huge hug.

"Thalia" Hermes called.

"Lets hope lightning can strike twice guys" whispered Thalia. Thalia too got that special silver slip of paper. Jason and Annabeth gave her a high-five because they knew they knew Thalia didn't like hugs. Finally Hermes announced "Annabeth Chase". Annabeth didn't say anything she didn't want to jinx her chances. She walked in, Annabeth was so nervous as she stood before the judges.

Athena Wise was a huge music producer she was known mostly for her work with the pop group The Muses the country band Amazons and the punk rock group Hunters of Artemis. Apollo was an international sensation with his hit songs "Sunshine Girl" "It's Getting Hotter In Here" and "Heatwave. Zeus was the CEO of Mount Olympus records who produced artists like Theseus Bullman Perseus Gorgon and Jason Goldfleece and he was also the guy who would be giving her the record deal if she won.

"Hello dear what is your name and what are you going to sing for us today" said Athena.

"My name is Annabeth Chase I'm 17 years old and from San Francisco California I'm an Architecture student and I'll be singing Amnesia by 5 seconds of summer". Then strumming her guitar she started to sing.

"I remember the day you told me you were leaving

I remember the makeup running down your face

And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them

Like every single wish we ever made

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget about the stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape"

-5SOS Amnesia

While she sang she wasn't auditioning for Olympian Idol, instead she was trying to convince her boyfriend Luke not to join the army all over again. She was trying not to cry again when the soldiers told her that Luke had died. She was singing the song she sang for his funeral again. She was feeling on the pain and grief that she had felt for the last year in that one song. When she finished all she heard was dead silence. "Did you like it?" She asked, her voice on the verge of tears.

"Like it?" Said Zeus. "I loved it! I think I can speak for all three judges when I say you're going to Hollywood!"Annabeth nearly cried is they gave her the ticket, when she walked out and showed everyone the ticket Jason and Thalia gave her the biggest hug.


	2. The Start of a Journey

**Hello again dear readers not normal for people post 2 chapters in one day but I figured that you make an exception. A Shout out to lunarchroniclesandcocktails for the constructive criticism. Now without further ado the next chapter of Olympian Idol**

Percy's POV

Percy Jackson was feeling a mixture of excitement and fear, this plane ride was the start of his incredible journey (he hoped) on Olympian Idol. He could only imagine what he would do if he won the competition. He could pay off their debt left by his ex step dad Gabe, his mom could finally get into a good writing program and quit the candy shop job. He could visit his dad in San Juan and his half brother Tyson in Oakland. His mom and stepdad could finally go on their dream honeymoon in Bora Bora. "Oh i'm so sorry" said unusually clear voice snapping him out of the daydream.

"Oh that's all right" would you like me to carry that extra bag? Asked Percy. The young woman looked relieved.

"I hope it's not much trouble it is harder to carry this bag and my guitar at the same time" Said the young women.

"No trouble at all what gate is your flight at". Percy asked.

"Twenty two B I am taking a nonstop to LA" said the women.

"What a coincidence me too" said Percy

"What seat are you sitting in?" Asked the women.

"Thirty A you?"

"Oh cool I'm in Thirty B i'm Annabeth by the way" she said.

"Percy" said Percy.

" What brings you to California Percy?" Asked Annabeth

"Olympian Idol" Said Percy.

"Me too" said Annabeth

I suppose it wasn't meant to happen that way but when Annabeth fell asleep on the plane her head landed on Percy's shoulder.


	3. Hollywood week: be prepared for anything

**Hello my dear readers here is ch 3 thank you all for following the story/me I really appreciate it especially because this is my first fanfic**

 **Yours very truly**

 **Unicute17**

Hollywood Week: be ready for anything

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth knew that this week could be stressful. But she didn't know just how stressful. Now she had TWO DAYS to learn and arrange a song that she didn't know with a band she didn't know. Choreograph a dance number for the back up dancers AND decide the special effects all while the judges were watching and critiquing her every move. Ugh! She hadn't slept a wink or eaten a thing finally she just couldn't take it she ran out of the practice room found an empty space and cried.

"Why me why me mom" She yelled to her late mother. So overcome with emotion she put her head in her knees and slept.

It felt like only minutes later when Percy found her he sat beside her. "Annabeth are you ok?" He asked concernedly "the producers were kinda freaked out when you left so suddenly".

"I'm OK just a little overwhelmed" whispered Annabeth.

"I am too, we all are, you know what I do whenever I'm stressed out?"

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"I think of something silly, like the time my dog Blackjack kissed a cat" Percy chuckled. Now Annabeth was laughing.

" Wait your dog actually did that" She asked incredulous.

" Yep ,not lying". They stayed there for a minute swapping jokes and funny stories until Percy asked "ready to go in there and sing your heart out"

"I...I think so"Annabeth said " Thanks for everything Percy"

"You are quite welcome miss Annabeth Chase" He held her in quick embrace,the kind of thing her father might do if she was having a bad day at school.

Annabeth stuck it out for the rest of that round she was so nervous for the performance, but when it was time for to go on she knew she was ready. "Good evening I am Annabeth Chase and I will be singing Dream a Little Dream of Me by Louis Armstrong". The band started drumming and doing their horn section half-step intro the backup dancers started waltzing the lights dimmed Annabeth opened her mouth and started to sing.

"Stars shining bright above you

Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"

Birds singing in a sycamore tree

Dream a little dream of me

Say nighty night and kiss me

Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me

While I'm alone and blue as can be

Dream a little dream of me

Stars fading but I linger on dear

Still craving your kiss

I'm longing to linger till dawn dear

Just saying this

Dream a little dream of me

Skeetle bop boodle oodle skeetle bop wahh wahh yeah"

-"Dream a little dream of me" Louis Armstrong

The audience filled with the other competitors hollered and clapped, Athena stepped up to the microphone

" Miss Chase have you ever arranged a song like that" Athena said curtly.

"No ma'am I have not in fact I have no prior arrangement experience" squeaked Annabeth.

"I just wanted to give you kudos because that was fabulous" she said.

"Thank you ma'am" Annabeth said.

" As far as your vocals go you were little pitchy" Athena continued "Overall though a stunning performance"

"Thank you very much ma'am" said Annabeth. Thalia sang "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus Jason sang "Dream On" by Aerosmith. When Percy was up to perform Annabeth watched with intensity.

"Good evening, my name is Percy Jackson and I'll be singing Amazed by Lonestar "and then he sang.

 _Every time our eyes meet_

 _This feeling inside me_

 _Is almost more than I can take_

 _Baby when you touch me_

 _I can feel how much you love me_

 _And it just blows me away_

Annabeth was shocked who knew that this boy about 17 could sing with such passion. "Ooh you _like_ him" Thalia teased.

"Shut up" Annabeth blushed

 _I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

 _I can hear your thoughts_

 _I can see your dreams_

 _I don't know how you do what you do_

 _I'm so in love with you_

He looked at Annabeth and smiled, that made her blush even harder.

I _t just keeps getting better_

 _I wanna spend the rest of my life_

 _With you by my side_

 _Forever and ever_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Baby I'm amazed by you_

The audience of the other contestants gave him a standing ovation. "That was amazing" said Zeus

"That was for Annabeth" said Percy flirtatiously

" Awwww" Said the audience

When they locked eyes after that comment nothing was ever the same again.


	4. Hollywood Week : group night

**hello readers sorry I haven't updated it in a while I've been busy in Puerto Rico into the hotel that I'm at does not have good Wi-Fi but oh well also it took me a long time to figure out how to end this chapter. Now here it is enjoy chapter 4**

 **Unicute17**

Percy's POV

Percy knew he wanted to be with Annabeth for Group Night. He knew that together they would go through he didn't know how he knew he just did. So when Group Night came around he asked.

" Of course what song do you want to do?"

"I was thinking So Yesterday by Hilary Duff, " said Grover Underwood the third member of their group.

" Uh No" said Percy and Annabeth at the same time.

"How about Too Close by Alex Clare?" Asked Annabeth

"Other groups are doing' that" said Percy."How about Happy by Pharrell"

"Done," said Grover and Annabeth at the same time. They practiced the song with vocal coach Chiron Horsenberg. He has tough he criticized them on everything Even when the group was at their best he would tell them they were flat. The rest of it mostly went off without a hitch Except for the fact that Grover kept wanting to do a reed pipe solo Annabeth and Percy completely vetoed that idea which really got Grover mad but he eventually complied and when the time for their performance came around they felt they were ready.

"Good evening we are the Master Bolts, we will be singing Happy by Pharrell" announced Grover. Then they started to sing.

Bold Annabeth

Italics Percy

Both Grover

All normal

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say

Sunshine she's here, you can take a break

I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space

With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way

Uh

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

Because I'm happy

"Oh no Grover forgot the words" thought Percy

Because i'm happy

The audience applauded, The judges took a few moments to decide and deliver their verdict.

"Percy step forward, Annabeth step forward front row you're going through Grover I'm sorry you're going home.

"Oh my god" Annabeth yelled, she and Percy walked off the stage before holding each other in a long embrace.

Thalia and her group did very well,Jason although his entire group got cut he proposed to his girlfriend Piper onstage and she said yes. After all the groups performed Percy pulled Annabeth aside.

"You ready for Top 16,Annabeth?"

"I think so" she said.

"Well" said Percy "I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend."

"You think I'm good enough to be your girlfriend? Little old me?" Annabeth asked voice cracking

"Definitely you are the most amazing girl I have ever met,and will meet in my entire life, you actually care about me, you're not egotistical,selfish or clingy you give me hope and make me feel whole."

"Well…"


	5. Annabeth's decision

**Hello dear readers here is the 5th chapter of Olympian Idol thank you all for your support may the Gods bless you all**

 **Unicute17**

Annabeth's POV

"Can I tell you a story just so you know how hard this is for me?"

"Tell away dear" Percy said softly.

"I had a boyfriend named Luke, him and I were inseparable, he was my soulmate. Unfortunately he wanted to join the army" her voice cracked and her eyes glistened with tears "I begged him not to go but he didn't listen to me. Right before Christmas his airplane crashed over and the ocean. They never found his body".

"Oh Annabeth, oh Annabeth". He held her close.

"So now you know my little secret" Annabeth sobbed "I never thought I'd meet another person like Luke until I met you this'll be a challenge but I want to face it with you so yes I will be your girlfriend "

" YEAH! Whoo hoo hahaha! Beat that Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" Percy shouted.

"Oh don't be such a Seaweed Brain Percy" Annabeth laughed trying out the nickname

"Oh so you're now calling me Seaweed Brain,well you're a...a Wise Girl" he said in mock anger.

The two walked out of their sanctuary with cheesy grins on their faces.

Being in the Top 16 was tough work everybody of authority could eliminate you for any reason. Fortunately for Annabeth she Percy and Thalia survived. Annabeth knew that the Elimination rounds were the toughest part of the competition.


	6. Top 16:Reyna Riot

**Hello my dear readers thank u for all the amazing reviews a special shoutout too lattelove-lattebooks KoalaLover-ABC-123 and lunarchroniclesandcocktails for all there wonderful advice. I know I'm really bad with punctuation but I'm trying to work on it so your advice is amazing**

 **May God bless you all**

 **Unicute17**

Percy's POV

For the Top 16's first elimination round there celebrity mentor was the famous pop artist Reyna Ramirez-Arellano she was mostly known for her songs "Why Venus Why" and "My Saving Grace". There topic was "songs that mean to me"

Percy liked the topic but he didn't like Reyna, she was too set in her ways and she kept trying to make a move on Percy but Percy was adamant he was Annabeth's girlfriend he would never betray her ever. As much as he didn't like her she did help a lot on the song itself he would be singing "Beautiful Life" by Nick Fradiani.

Once Percy was done with the first full run through of the song, Reyna gave him a list of critiques that was a mile long. All while winking and smiling flirtatiously. "Who does this girl think she is" Percy fumed

"I know you're supposed be our celebrity mentor but how does trying to get romantically involved with me help my vocal technique" he said bitterly.

"Well I never have heard such an insult don't be mean ditch this Annabelle and go out with me"

"Anna _beth_ and no I won't, she is my soulmate so you can stop acting like a whiny adolescent and shut up" Percy yelled.

"Humph" Reyna sniffed.

"My name is Percy Jackson and this song is important to me because it helps me embrace challenges, and even though life can be hard to cope with. It can be beautiful too.

These days

Well, they're looking up

We got so much to say

We got someone to love

We got good friends

They're so good to us

And haters can hate

And fakers can front

So we try to live

Like it's all we've got

Cause for all we know

This could be the last night of our lives

Gonna chase down our every desire

We blaze the night

With all we've been waiting for

All this time

Reaches such great heights

Gives us just one perfect night

To say "oh, what a beautiful life"

"Oh, what a beautiful life"

Comes out of the dark

We got nothing to fear

We got nothing but heart

Can't just wait here to see what it brings

We got too many hopes

We got too many dreams

So we try to live

Like it's all we've got

Cause for all we know

This could be the last night of our lives

Gonna chase down our every desire

We blaze the night

With all we've been waiting for

All this time

Reaches such great heights

Gives us just one perfect night

To say "oh, what a beautiful life"

"Oh, what a beautiful life"

The Performance went perfect he jumped around the stage with gusto and sang better than ever he got in his entire career. " That was Percy Jackson ladies and gentlemen, to vote for Percy please text three too 1-800 Olympian Idol" said the host Hermes Stoll. Thalia did very well she sang "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood. Finally it was time for Annabeth's performance, she looked like a knockout in the glittering forest green dress she was wearing it matched her songbird necklace and owl earrings perfectly, she wore hardly any make up and yet it was the perfect amount for her to wear. He was so entranced with her outfit that she didn't even realize that she started to speak.

"My name is Annabeth Chase I am singing how do I live by LeAnn Rimes and this song helped me cope with the loss of my mother Minerva Chase and my boyfriend Luke Castellan may they rest in peace and know that I love them."

How do I,

Get through one night without you?

If I had to live without you,

What kind of life would that be?

Oh, I...

I need you in my arms, need you to hold,

You're my world, my heart, my soul,

If you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything good in my life,

And tell me now

How do I live without you?

I want to know,

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go,

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you,

Tears were streaming down her face as she sang the next verse.

There'd be no sun in my sky,

There would be no love in my life,

There'd be no world left for me.

And I,

Baby I don't know what I would do,

I'd be lost if I lost you,

If you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything real in my life,

And tell me now,

How do I live without you?

I want to know,

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go,

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,

How do I go on?

If you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything,

I need you with me,

Baby don't you know that you're everything,

Good in my life?

And tell me now,

How do I live without you,

I want to know,

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go,

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?

The audience roared everyone was on there feet, all the judges were sobbing like babies. Even the band got a little teary-eyed. Percy didn't even hear the judges' comments he was still in shock. All he heard was "Annabeth Chase everyone text 4 to 1-800 Olympian Idol"


	7. Top 16:the first elimination

**My dear readers**

 **First a shoutout to my beta reader lunarchroniclesandcocktails you are amazing**

 **Second Due to my location's education system there might be a long time to wait before the next update but I love all of you and you are all in my thoughts and prayers.**

 **Heres chapter 6**

Annabeth thought she would go home, of course she thought she had done well tonight, but she knew she could have done better.

"Clarisse, step forward." Athena called "Annabeth, step forward."

"Oh no, I'm gone for sure!" thought Annabeth.

"You two were the top picks for the night." said the host, Hermes Stoll." The number one pick of America goes to Clarisse who sang "I can't help falling in love with you."

The video played back a heartfelt performance, of a girl who loves her best friend. Annabeth had to admit that was an amazing performance.

"If I call your name you are safe, and will continue onto the next round." said Athena, as she began to call names. '"Thalia, Will ,Nico , Frank, Hazel, Jake, Drew, Katie, Connor, Travis, Percy and Zoe. You're all safe"

"Yes! Both my friend and my boyfriend are safe!" Annabeth thought.

"That means Bryce Lawrence and Mike Kahale are in the bottom two,and the person going home tonight is Bryce. Give him a hand, folks!"

The rest of the contestants walked off of the stage.

"Are you okay, Mike?" asked Percy, noticing the tears streaming down his face.

"J-just a little overwhelmed." Mike stuttered.

" You know what I do whenever I'm stressed out?" asked Annabeth

"W-what?" Mike asked.

"I think of something silly, like, the time my stepbrothers made a fruitcake, and used it as a doorstop."

Everyone laughed and it seemed to ease the pressure of the competition for a little while. The other contestants swapped stories and jokes.

"You copied my advice, I should arrest you for plagiarism." Percy joked after everyone else

left the room.

"Fat chance, Seaweed brain." Annabeth smirked. They walked out together hand-in-hand excited for what the next day would bring.


	8. Friendship By the Grace of Thalia

**HI readers I was FINALLY able to get over writers block!**

 **Enjoy!**

Annabeth didn't like rock and roll, so the fact they were doing it the second week of elimination rounds kind of ticked her off. Their mentor was the skilled heavy metal artist Hades Vander Pluto, lead singer of the band Field Of Asphodel. At least she liked the song- she would be singing Viva la Vida by Coldplay.

"You're a little flat." Hades barked gruffly.

Annabeth mumbled something like "Yessir."

"Listen sweetheart," Hades voice softened. "I'm just trying to help you be your best, now try to channel the feelings and put them into this song." Annabeth did as he said.

"Doggone it sweetheart, you did it!" said Hades.

"Yes!" Shouted e wore a sleeveless black top made of a flowy black material. Her pants were bright red flare jeans and she wore a gold locket with engraved words "To my Annabeth, with Love From Luke." She hadn't had the guts to wear that locket since their last anniversary together. But for some reason, she felt a strong pull to wear it tonight the song started.

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listened as the crowd would sing

Now the old king is dead long live the king

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing

Roman cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

Once you'd gone there was never

Never an honest word

Revolutionaries wait

For my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing

Roman cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know St Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing

Roman cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know St Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

The audience was on their feet, Miss Chase" said Athena tartly.

"Oh gods, I'm a goner now, she's going to crush me for a terrible performance. " Annabeth thought.

"That was one of your best vocal performances ever." she shouted, and the audience roared. After the performance, Annabeth was quite relieved Percy was next, after that was Thalia. Percy would be singing "Bicycle Race" by Queen. Annabeth thought he looked pretty nice in his jet black leather jacket and his hair slicked back Elvis - style. He started to sing:

Bicycle bicycle bicycle

I want to ride my bicycle bicycle bicycle

I want to ride my bicycle

I want to ride my bike

I want to ride my bicycle

I want to ride it where I like

You say black I say white

You say bark I say bite

You say shark I say hey man

Jaws was never my scene

And I don't like Star Wars

You say Rolls I say Royce

You say God give me a choice

You say Lord I say Christ

I don't believe in Peter Pan

Frankenstein or Superman

All I wanna do is

He ran around the stage high fiving all the girls in the front row. Annabeth was slightly jealous but she knew it was all for performance and show.

Bicycle bicycle bicycle

I want to ride my bicycle bicycle bicycle

I want to ride my bicycle

I want to ride my bike

I want to ride my bicycle

I want to ride my

Bicycle races are coming your way

So forget all your duties oh yeah!

Fat bottomed girls they'll be riding today

So look out for those beauties oh yeah

On your marks get set go

Bicycle race bicycle race bicycle race

Bicycle bicycle bicycle

I want to ride my bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle

(I want a)

Bicycle race

You say coke I say caine

You say John I say Wayne

Hot dog I say cool it man

I don't wanna be the President of America

You say smile I say cheese

Cartier I say please

Income tax I say Jesus

I don't wanna be a candidate

For Vietnam or Watergate

'Cause all I want to do is

Bicycle bicycle bicycle

I want to ride my bicycle, bicycle (c'mon), bicycle

I want to ride my bicycle

I want to ride my bike

I want to ride my bicycle

I want to ride it where I like

All the girls in the audience squealed "As far as stage presence, Mr Jackson, you have it all!" said Zeus kindly,"I would work on your vocals though."

" Yes, sir, I will do that" said Percy

The girls in the audience applauded again. Thalia did very very well She sang I love rock and roll by Joan Jett.

"I'm so nervous, the Judges had different opinions on my performance. Do you think I could get voted off for that?" she asked.

"It's the people who decide, not the judges, and you did amazing, I'm sure you won't get voted off" Annabeth whispered reassuringly.

"Thanks, Chica, you always know what to say." said Thalia "How's your relationship with Percy going?"

"Pretty good. He can be so dense sometimes, though."

"Aren't they all." chuckled Thalia. In that moment Annabeth realized that friendship knows no bounds.


	9. Outside Tensions

**HI READERS, Enjoy the chapter, this was really hard to write because my uncle died of cancer a few years ago. I miss him dearly but I know he's happy doing what he loves! Enjoy!**

Percy knew he did pretty well, so he knew he shouldn't have been worrying, so why was he tense? He heard that his brother Tyson wasn't doing so well and he was going to get the diagnosis tonight. Percy was too busy thinking of his brother, he only heard Snippets of the elimination. A few minutes after the elimination Annabeth came up to him.

" Is everything okay? You seem distant."

" My half-brother is not doing so well, and I'm supposed to get a call with the diagnosis tonight."

"Would you like me to wait up with you until you get the call"? Annabeth asked.

" That would be nice. I could use some emotional support." They then went to Percy's hotel room and sat on his bed together waiting in silence until.

"RRRRRIINNNG!

"Hello" Percy answered.

"Hi, is this Perseus Jackson?"

"Yes, this is he"

"Hi, Perseus, this is Dr. Titan. I'm here at Lakeview hospital in Oakland. I'm calling about your brother Tyson's diagnosis. He has cancer as we suspected. We want you to come down to Lakeview ASAP so we can talk about treatment options. "

"Yes Ma'am, I will be there when I can." He hung up the phone.

"Is your brother okay?" Asked Annabeth.

"No Annabeth, Tyson has Cancer" he sobbed.

 **In memory of Scott Ellmore**


	10. Songwriting is a beautiful thing

**Hello Dear Readers**

 **I feel like a terrible person for ABANDONING you guys. I have no other explanation except I was very busy with personal stuff and I totally understand if any of you guys unfollowed me. The lyrics below are of my own creation let me know what you think! Know that I love you and I think y'all are amazing people.**

 **God Bless**

 **Unicute17**

Oh gods Percy, oh gods." She held him while he sobbed

"He could die." Percy whispered.

"But he won't. Lakeview Hospital has the best treatment options," Annabeth said firmly, "My brother Bobby had leukemia, and thanks to Lakeview he's 100% cancer free. "

"But...But...But.." Percy stammered

"No buts! We're NOT going down that road!" barked Annabeth.

"Yes ma'am." said Percy meekly.

"Now we both need sleep for tomorrow. I'm going back to my…

"Can you stay here"? Percy asked.

"If you insist." Annabeth sighed.

"Yes I do!" They snuggled in the bed."Can you sing to me?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sighed "Okay Percy, I have an original. Would you like to hear?"

"Sure." he chirped. Annabeth began.

I'm reading my history book

Screaming out in silent rage

Because history isn't just some events that show up on a page

History is you and me

And things we do every day

Cause someday in the future

Life might not be this

History is our life now

And some people are dying

But life might change for good because some people are trying

And I know my great great grandkids will read about his later

But they won't feel the pain caused by these secret haters

History is not just the events written down

History is you and me

History is now

Don't stop and think about yesterday

Cause that is done and gone

It's time for us to think about the future

It's time for us to move on

I could have a time machine and change yesterday

I'd go back and shout the words

That I couldn't say

But I know it won't happen because that is history

Chorus

Bridge

If love makes the world go round

How come we have not slowed down

Do you want to great great grandkids to remember us this way?

Because don't you know that they'll be reading about us in their own textbook some day?

They'll be saying why did my ancestors do things like that

There's a better way if only they knew where life is at

You see times change

Just like you and me

So soon today will only

Be history

So soon today will only

Be history

Chorus

Life may go on

You may feel like a pawn

But you can think this when you wipe your sweaty brow

History everywhere

Here and there

History is up and down

History is now

I'm reading my history book

Screaming out in silent rage

And by the time she was done Percy was in peaceful sleep momentarily, not feeling the painful numbness that he would feel for the rest of his life.


	11. brothers in arms

**Hello Readers,**

 **How are you guys? Now that school is almost over updates shall come more often**

As the weeks wore on, all the remaining contestants resolve crumbled like sand in a powder fan. Percy and Annabeth made sure that humor was given in small doses. This week the top 10 were to sing "Songs to Empower." Percy decided to sing "superstition" by Stevie Wonder. He was very excited about this because his brother Tyson would be in the audience tonight. This would be the first time he would be out of the house since he started chemotherapy. He spent every waking moment with their mentor Tristan McLean to try to make it perfect. When the night came, he was confident that Tyson would love it. He ran out on stage in a full tux when the music played he started to sing:

Very superstitious, writings on the wall,

Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall,

Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass

Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past

When you believe in things that you don't understand,

Then you suffer,

Superstition ain't the way

"Come on brother" Percy shouted. Tyson raced up the stage and the two started dancing and singing the song together.

Very superstitious, wash your face and hands,

Rid me of the problem, do all that you can,

Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong,

You don't wanna save me, sad is my song

When you believe in things that you don't understand,

Then you suffer,

Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh

Very superstitious, nothin' more to say,

Very superstitious, the devil's on his way,

Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass,

Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past

When you believe in things that you don't understand,

Then you suffer, Superstition ain't the way, no, no, no.

When the song ended the audience roared. "Well," said Zeus. "I think it's clear we already have our winner tonight."

The audience applauded there approval as the two brothers embraced


End file.
